Mutants Rising
Mutants Rising is a total conversion mod of Fallout 2, picking up the saga of the Vault Dweller/Chosen One about 20 years after the defeat of the Enclave. The mod offers a completely new game-sized adventure in the Fallout universe made by fans for fans. History The project started in May 2003 and has survived several changes in management, repeated complete rotation of personnel, a legion of quitters, a server fire which resulted in a major data loss and even the mod's own death. The shape of the game changed countless times over the years, but the main story remains surprisingly similar to its original incarnation. Features Mutants Rising intends to recapture the desolate ambiance of the original Fallout games, remain true to the design principles of the originals, revive the feeling of wonder of exploration, and expand on the gameplay level. Some of the more noteworthy features include: * Eleven new major locations full of adventures and memorable characters. * A rich and engaging storyline that you can steer in different directions through your actions in the game. * A large number of quests offering multiple ways to solve them and multiple outcomes resulting directly from player choices. * Original art featuring in-game cutscenes, voiced talking heads, new scenery, new items and new weapons. * Atmospheric music, faithful to the sound tracks of original games. * New gameplay solutions to improve fun and challenge, such as an overhauled healing system, improved balance, new traits etc. Mutants Rising is everything you could expect from a whole new chapter of Fallout. The Mutants Rising team's size fluctuates constantly. If you want to apply for a position in the team, or you are just looking to chew dung with us, drop a line or two at our forum! Help is always needed, and appreciated. See the Modders Required page if you think you can help. Download the Demo A new demo was released on Christmas 2011. Download it here. It superceded the old demo Story When mutants kill and destroy all that matters in your life - what can you do? As the last hope of a dead town, will you seek justice for the dead and help for the survivors? Or will you lose your way in this big nasty world that awaits you? Can anyone, for that matter, good or evil, survive for long in a world where most problems are solved at the end of a knife or with a burst of gunfire? Elko is a peaceful community in western Nevada, founded by the Chosen One about two decades ago. You have lived in Elko all your life. To your townsfolk, you are known as Cassidy's kid or the Orphan, although none of these denominations are exactly accurate: Cassidy isn't your biological father, and your parents may not necessarily be dead. After a vicious attack by a group of super mutants, you flee with the survivors of the town to a small bunker. Cassidy suffers a heart attack and is in critical condition soon afterwards. The game progresses from there with three main objectives: find a cure for Cassidy, discover why the mutants attacked Elko and some of the surrounding towns, and find the Chosen One. As with Fallout 2, the mod can be completed in many different ways. Combat can be both embraced and avoided depending on how you want to play the mod. Developing skills that are seldom used may yield rewards later in the game. Forum The official public forums for mutants Rising are kindly hosted by No Mutants Allowed Public Forum Official Website The official website is http://www.mutantsrising.info Category:Fallout 2 mods - In Development